Sehun Love Jongin 4ever
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Hanya kisah romantis dari mereka yang saling mencintai. Sederhana dan indah. HunKai – KrisYeol – TaoBaek – HanMin – KiHae – HanChul – and more..
1. Chapter 1

Sehun love Jongin 4ever

Pairing:

Sekai-Krisyeol-Lumin-Taobaek-Sudo-Hanchul-Kihae-and more…

Prolog:

Oh Hangeng dan Oh Heechul adalah orang tua dari Oh Sehun (1o tahun) dan Oh Yi Fan/Kris (16 tahun). Mereka berteman dengan keluarga Kim Kibum dan Kim Donghae yang memiliki anak bernama Kim Jong In/Kai (10 tahun) dan Kim Zitao (16 tahun). Karena kesibukan Hanchul dan Kihae, serta anak sulung mereka yang waktu itu sudah SD kelas 5 maka Kai dan Sehun yang masih berumur 4 tahun terpaksa dititipkan di taman belajar SM Learning.

Hanchul dan Kihae memilih pendidikan Executive dan menjadikan ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh Kai dan Sehun dengan pembimbingan luar biasa mahal serta perlengkapan lengkap. Kai dan Sehun tumbuh pintar disana. Hingga Sekarang Kai dan Sehun dapat menyusul kedua kakaknya, umur mereka masih 10 tahun, tapi mereka sudah masuk TTS Senior High School Excellent Executive Class, seperti kelas percepatan tetapi dapat mempercepat sesuai keinginan siswa.

Sedang Kris dan Tao, mereka masuk TTS Senior High School Regular Class. Hanchul dan Kihae sudah sepakat menikahkan kedua anaknya yaitu Kris dan Tao agar mereka menjadi lebih bersahabat karena menjadi menantu. Tetapi Kris dan Tao menolak karena mereka semua sudah memiliki kekasih. Kris sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, dan Tao juga sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berpacaran cukup lama.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah kembar tidak identik, lagipula Kris dan Tao merupakan Seme sejati. Hanchul dan Kihae akhirnya mengalah.

Karena Sehun dan Kai sudah biasa tinggal di SM Learning sampai lulus SD hanya dengan waktu 3 tahun saat umur mereka 8 tahun, akhirnya Sehun dan Kai sejak SMP umur 9 tahun (percepatan DBSK JHS 1 tahun) hingga SMA sekarang umur 10 tahun mereka tinggal di apatermen dekat TTS High School.

Tanpa Hanchul dan Kihae ketahui Kai dan Sehun sejak kecil sudah memiliki hubungan khusus! Hanya teman-teman dan kedua kakaknyalah yang tahu hubungan mereka!

Ini prolognya,

Apakah ff ini baik dilanjut?

Review oke!


	2. Chapter 2

Snow..

Desember..

"Jonginnie, pegangan yang benar chagi, kau bisa jatuh.." Sehun memandang Kai yang sedari tadi memilih milih lagu di i-phone nya. Headset kanan dipakainya sedang headset kiri terpasang di telinga Sehun. mereka barusaja pulang dari TTS SHS. Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai, Kai duduk didepannya (diantara kursi pengayuh dan setang kan biasanya ada sambungan lurus yang biasa buat bonceng depan itu looo..yang khusus sepeda cowok biasanya ada). dan itu terlihat seperti pemandangan romantic bagi para fujoshi.. khe..khe..

"Ne.." Kai tersenyum manis meski Sehun tak dapat melihatnya. Kai segera memegang setang sepeda bagian tengah. Rambut pirang milik Kai diterpa angin membelai wajah Sehun dibelakangnya. Membuat Sehun menutup matanya sesaat meresapi lembut dan wangi rambut namja-nya itu.

"Sehun awas, kita akan menabrak bunga aster!" Kai memekik imut. Sehun membuka matanya dan segera membenarkan jalur sepedanya.

"Itu masih setengah meter dari kita Jonginnie.." Sehun mengusak rambut pirang Kai sayang.

"Hehe" Kai hanya tertawa garing.

"Oppa!" seorang anak JHS terlihat seperti memanggil Sehun dan Kai dari depan yeoja itu menghadang jalan. Sehun terpaksa melakukan rem mendadak dan memeluk Kai dengan sigap dan erat saat Kai hampir terjelembab kedepan.

"Ada apa kau bocah? Kau hampir membuat Kai ku terluka" Sehun memandang sinis anak perempuan berambut lurus itu.

"Aku Sulli, aku.. menyukaimu oppa, sejak kau sering melewati kompleks TTS School.. maukah oppa menjadi namjachingu ku?" Sulli, anak dengan lencana class C IX TTS JHS itu menyodorkan sesuatu pada Sehun. coklat berbentuk hati berbungkus mika transparan berpita merah, terlihat amat indah dan mewah. Dari aksesoris Sulli, dapat dilihat bahwa Sulli adalah anak terpandang. Sehun sendiri melihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang berkerumun bersembunyi dibalik tembok TTS JHS mengamati Sulli. Wajah mereka terlihat kecewa.

SREET.. Sehun mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Sulli. Sulli segera mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian memandang kearah Sehun dengan senyum mengembang.

"Untuk kalian!" Sehun berteriak kemudian melempar coklat itu pada kerumunan namja dibalik tembok. Sulli memandang arah coklatnya melayang dan jatuh.

"Hei itu punyaku!"

"Tidak! Punyaku!"

"kemarikan!"

"Kau yang berikan!"

"Ini buatan Sulli ku!"

"Enak saja mengaku! milikku tahu!"

Kumpulan namja TTS JHS itu berebut mendapatkan coklat buatan Sulli.

Kemudian Sulli memandang nanar kearah Sehun.

"Kau padahal sudah tahu kalau aku sudah berpacaran dengannya.." Sehun menunjuk pipi kiri Kai dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Kai yang sedang mem-pout kan pipinya imut karena Kai sulit mencerna kejadian dihadapannya, sedaritadi Kai bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi diacuhkan (Kelewat pinter.. tapi masalah cinta.. miskin pandangan!)

"Ta.. tapi oppa…" Sulli merengek.

"Kau sulit diberi tahu ya.." Sehun menarik dagu Kai untuk memalingkan wajah kearahnya. Kemudian..

CHU~!

APA? SEHUN MENCIUM NAMJA MANIS BERNAMA KIM JONG IN DIDEPAN UMUM?

Tik-tik-tik-tik-tik.. (lama bener bang.. -_-'' )

"Eungh.. emh.. angh.. Se..S.. Sehunnah.." Kai mendesah diantara aktifitas berciuman bersama pangerannya yang seenak jidat merape nipplenya dari luar(?)

"Oppa.." Sulli menangis.

Setelah itu Sehun terpaksa melepas ciumannya karena Kai yang memukul ringan bahunya karena kai kehabisan oksigen.

Wajah Sehun terlihat tidak rela saat ciuman itu terlepas. Kai hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, tanggannya masih setia mengalung dileher Sehun. ia sembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun mengusap punggung Kai dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah tahu betapa aku mencintai namja tan ini kan? Kalau begitu jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku.. arra" Sehun terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Oppa.." Sulli menutup bibirnya shock.

"Dan jangan panggil aku Oppa.. kau tahu, meski tinggiku 188cm dan tinggi istriku ini 187cm, aku dan istriku ini masih berumur 10 tahun, kau amat tua dan terlalu pendek sekaligus jelek untuk jadi pendampingku, noona" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung mengayuh sepedanya kembali meninggalkan Sulli yang terpaku disana.

"A.. AAPA? DIA? MEREKA BERDUA? Jadi..?! tua aku 4 tahun? Huaaa! Umma! Aku tua sekali!" Sulli berlari menuju mobil pribadinya dan bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

"Chagiya.. turun?" sehun menawarkan Kai untuk turun karena mereka sudah sampai garasi bawah tanah gedung apatermen mereka.

"yeobo, kau mendengarku kan?" Sehun memandangi wajah Kai yang diam, matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Masih dalam posisi yang sama sejak Sehun selesai mencium sekaligus merapenya (?) tadi, tangannya setia mengalung di leher putih Sehun.

Sehun yang gemas segera memarkirkan sepedanya dan mengangkat Kai bidal.

Kai masih tidak sadar juga. Sehun pun akhirnya mengulum telinga Kai. Seme lapar (?)

"Angh.. anghh.. Se.. Sehun? ap.. apa yang kau.. aaah.." Kai bicara tidak jelas

"Akan ku buat kau mendesah dan sulit untuk bicara karena sedari tadi kau mendiamkanku chagiya.." Sehun berkata sambil menggigiti telinga Kai gemas.

##TBC##

Ini bukan cerita mesum oke.. jadi aku gak akan bikin NC di ff ini.. tenang aja.. hehe

Sehun dan Kai adalah anak dengan otak super yang sering bolos.. (?) karena selalu kencan tentunya.. (hehe)

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Morning.. 07.15 am

"Sehunna.. ini kan sepedaku, kenapa aku yang membonceng dibelakang? Sesekali aku ingin mengayuh juga" Kai merengek dibelakang Sehun. sepeda Kai berwarna hitam dengan corak merah menyala, sedang milik Sehun ditinggal di apatermen warnanya hitam dengan corak biru muda.

Kalau sepeda Sehun ada besi penghubung antara jok dan setang lurus yang biasa dipakai duduk Kai, lain dengan bentuk sepeda Kai. Tinggi dan jenis sepeda mereka sama, tapi ada perbedaaan. Sepeda Kai tidak memiliki besi penghubung yang lurus, besi penghubungnya turun sehingga tidak mungkin orang bisa membonceng didepan. Alhasil Sehun saat JHS memasang pijakan kaki di kanan kiri poros ban belakang untuk membonceng Kai (? Lha ini sepeda Kai, kenapa Kai harus bonceng?)

Alasan kenapa Sehun selalu jadi pengendara sepeda dan Kai jadi penumpangnya adalah karena..

Jika pakai sepeda Kehun, Kai akan bonceng didepan sehingga Sehun bisa modus peluk-rape tubuh Kai, cium leher-rambut-telinga-pundak Kai, gigit telinga-leher Kai, kecup pipi-bibir-mata Kai, pegang tangan-pinggang-butt Kai, elus kulit Kai, bisikin hal-hal pervert dengan nada seduktif ditelinga Kai, dan masih banyak lagi.

Jika pakai sepeda Kai, Kai akan bonceng dibelakang dengan berpegangan pada bahu tegap Sehun. Sehun bisa modus minta peluk dengan alasan takut Kai jatuh, bisa minta pererat pelukan Kai dilehernya dengan cara mempercepat laju sepedanya, minta Kai cium pipinya biar mengayuhnya lebih semangat, minta cium bibir Kai dengan pura-pura lelah ditengah perjalanan, kalau Kai mengantuk Sehun bisa mencium wangi rambut Kai karena kepala Kai disandarkan dibahu tegapnya, dan masih banyak lagi.. (MODUS BANGEEET -_- )

"Aku takut kau tak kuat mengayuh sepedanya Kai, aku kan lebih tinggi dan lebih berat darimu, aku juga seme-mu jadi harusnya aku menjagamu" Sehun berkata pandangannya fokus ke jalanan. Tapi ia tahu, Kai sedang senam jantung.

Bisa dilihat wajah Kai yang memerah, mata yang innocent dan bibir yang eww.. senyum-senyum manis (?)

"Kenapa Sehun tidak pakai sepeda sendiri?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun antusias, kepalanya ia letakkan disamping pundak Sehun, memandang Sehun dari dekat.

"Aku ingin selalu dekat dengan Kai, lagipula Kai kan tidak bisa menyebrang jalan sendiri eoh" Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir manis Kai kilat. Pemilik bibir hanya mampu senyum-senyum gaje (?)

"Kajja.. kita terlambat masuk ruang ujian, sekarang jam 8.12 am.." Sehun menggandeng tangan Kai berjalan menaiki lantai menuju ruang Excellent Executive, kelas dengan siswa pintar diatas rata-rata dan berkantong tebal karena perlengkapan kelas ini amat lengkap dan mewah.

"Oh Sehun, kau duduk di kursi nomor 4. Kim Jong In duduk di kursi nomor 14" seonsaengnim memberikan kertas soal berisi 60 pilihan ganda+ 10 essay fisika beserta lembar jawab.

Mereka sudah ketinggalan sekitar 30 menit, dari waktu total 120 menit.

GRAAKK…

Baru lima menit berlalu. Tapi..

"Ini seonsaengnim, saya sudah selesai" Kai menyerahkan soal dan lembar jawabnya kedepan.

GRAAAKK…

"Saya juga sudah selesai" Sehun ikut menyerahkan soal dan jawabannya.

"Seperti biasa kalian couple yang cepat dan pintar, nilai kalian sama dan sama-sama jadi juara 1, penerimaan rapor besok kalian pasti juara 1 lagi" seonsaengnim tersenyum pada HunKai, sedang kakak kelas yaitu kelas 12 Excellent Executive memandang waw dan ada yang benci karena kecerdasan couple itu. Karena baru masuk Agustus kemarin dan sudah ikut ujian semester 1 kelas 12.

"Aniyo seonsaengnim.. 2 bulan lagi aku dan kai akan jadi lulusan termuda dan terbaik" Sehun tersenyum bangga.

"Aigo.. kalian mau ringkas mapel dan ulangan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 bulan dan akhir bulan kedua kalian akan ujian kelulusan?" seonsaengnim memandang tidak percaya.

"Ne, seonsaengnim.. karena aku dan sehun sepakat akan menikah 5 bulan lagi" Kai tersenyum manis kearah Sehun.

Sehun memegang erat tangan Kai dan memamerkan cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manis Sehun dan jari manis Kai.

"Ini buktinya seonsaengnim" mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"aQw dKsih Undangan gk niEh… ciat ciat" seonsaengnim meng-alay (?)

"Tentu, lalu malamnya aku akan memiliki kai seutuhnya.. hehehehehehe" Sehun gak bisa berhenti ketawa kemenangan (?)

"Tapi bukannya kita sudah sering melakukannya sehunna?" Kai memandang Sehun imut.

"WHAT!? KALIAN MASIH BOCAH DIBAWAH UMUR! MASIH 10 TAHUN SUDAH MELAKUKAN HAL KAYAK BEGITU?! KALIAN HARUS MASUK BK!" seonsaengnim nehrong dan lebay badai cetar membahana membelah bumi membuat..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Seonsaengnim diam! Kami semua sedang ujian!" Chen, si suara cetar memarahi seonsaengnim (?) dan seonsaengnim hanya bisa ciut karena kalah cetar (?)

"Kalian, couple Hunkai cepat keluar kalau sudah selesai! Jangan bikin gaduh! Kebiasaan! Dasar bocah!" Chen duduk kembali. Merapikan kacamata tebalnya yang melorot dahinya berkerut kesal.

"Ne ajushi.." Sehun dan Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya 900 kepada Chen. Chen jadi naik pitam.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hobae kurang ajar!" Chen langsung melempar couple itu dengan sepatu kulit hitam mahalnya. Untungnya HunKai sudah lebih cepat keluar kelas. Mereka tertawa membahana disepanjang koridor.

"Hey, hey, what's up yeppo namja sexy black skin~Kkamjongie" Chanyeol mendekati kai yang duduk tidak tenang di kursi kantin. Park Chanyeol termasuk anak cerdas, ia mendapat ranking 1 paralel kelas regular, sedang kembarannya yaitu Park BaekHyun menduduki ranking 2. Duo kembar non identik smart.

"Begini Chanyeollie, Sehun ditelfon untuk pergi ke ruangan kepsek, kepsek hanya ingin bicara empat mata dengan sehun, katanya rahasia.. aku jadi kahwatir.." Kai mendesah kemudian merebahkan kepalanya lemas.

"Tidak apa-apa Kkamjongie, aku juga sering begitu, karena Kris adalah ketua OSIS, dia sering meninggalkanku untuk rapat atau bertemu namja dan yeoja empat mata, aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu" Chanyeol mengusak rambut pirang Kai.

"Aku berjanji sehun tidak akan selingkuh ataupun sakit" chanyeol menenangkan kai.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo Chanyeollie~" Kai tersenyum lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

"Ehm-ehem- kenapa uke nya Sehun ada disini dan kenapa my Yeollie ada disini juga?" kris berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan Kai yang saling berdekatan.

"Ung?" Kai melepas pelukannya lalu memandang siapa yang bicara tadi. "Oh! Kris hyung!" kai melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kai disini sedang menunggu Sehun dan Chanyeollie menemani Kai" Kai bicara dengan polosnya.

"Ooh.. eh, tapi kenapa Yeollie bisa keluar di jam pelajaran? Jangan bilang ini pelanggaran pertamamu Yeollie chagi.." Kris memandang intens mata blink-blink milik chanyeol.

"Aniyo.. aku baru selesai ulangan kimia, kelasmu sudah belum Kris?" Chanyeol memandang antusias menunggu jawaban kris.

"Belum…" Kris menggeleng.

"Ini jawabanku Kris, aku tahu kau tak sempat belajar karena kesibukan OSIS, semoga ini membantu" Chanyeol menyodorkan kertas buram lembar hitungnya yang dilengkapi kunci jawaban.

"Jeongmal?" Kris mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Ne!" Chanyeol mengangguk imut.

"Thanks Yeollie" Kris mengecup dahi Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian malah bermesraan didepan orang yang menggalau?" Kai mempoutkan wajahnya.

"Hehe, mian adik iparku.." Kris mengusak rambut pirang Kai membuatnya bakin acak terlihat seperti bad boy sexy. Kris adalah kakak Sehun.

"Eum? Biar aku cek jawaban chanyeolli" Kai mengambil kertas buram dari tangan Kris.

"Wah.. Chanyeollie, daebak, kau benar semua!" hanya dengan melihat sekilas Kai sudah selesai membaca ke 30 soal uraian itu.

Waw nya dong untuk baby Kkamjongie :-D

"Selamat Yeollie chagi.." Kris memeluk kekasihnya tersebut bangga.

"Kai!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, hyungdeul aku sudah diajak sehun pulang, aku pamit!" Kai langsung berlari menuju Sehun.

HUG!

Sehun ternyata tiba-tiba ikut berlari dan langsung menubruk dan memeluk kai.

Kai membulatkan matanya imut dalam pelukan Sehun. hangat.. Kai suka.

"Kajja!" sehun menarik tangan kai menuju parkiran.

"Ada masalah apa Sehunnie dipanggil kepsek?" Kai sekarang sedang mengalungkan tanganya di leher Sehun dari belakang. Dagunya ia letakkan di atas kepala Sehun. mesra sekali, cocok sekali!

"Kita berdua dapat-"

**TBC**

Sampai sini dulu oke..

Review ya!


End file.
